


Mine

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it this time, Lou?” Harry drawled, holding out the word ‘this’ even longer than usual.</p>
<p>Louis ignored their sighs, still wearing his arrogant grin as he explained his plan. “It’s quite obvious how possessive Niall is over Zayn, yeah?” He waited a moment, allowing his band mates to nod their agreement, before continuing. “Well then, lets really screw with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i wrote this for a prompt i was given on tumblr a while back! alll my one shots are posted on my tumblr ( horlik-aholic.tumblr.com ) and im going to try to post them all on here, as well :)

“Lighten up Horan, its just a music video!”

Niall reluctantly tore his eyes away from where their Live While We’re Young music video was being shot, looking over to the source of the voice. He finally locked eyes with Louis, who was stood a few feet away with his arms crossed and a knowing grin on his face. Niall only wondered for a moment what his bandmate was talking about before he realized how tense his own face was. He let the scowl he hadn’t even realized he’d been wearing transform into a sheepish smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Niall lied half-heartedly.

“Oh, please. Your glare could burn a hole through his clothing…not that you’d quite mind that I s’pose,” Louis winked suggestively, gesturing towards where Niall had been looking before the Doncaster boy had so rudely interrupting his sulking.

The blonde boy shot another look over to where his boyfriend was located; currently dancing with some fit girl as she shook her hips towards him seductively. Niall felt anger bubble up in him again, his possessive instincts kicking into overdrive, allowing himself to groan outwardly.

“Not good Lou. D’you see the way they’re dancing on eachother? They’re practically goin’ at it in front of the camera!”

Louis snorted, waiting just a beat to long before retorting, “Have you quite finished? Your stupidity is killing my brain cells, mate. Our Zaynie, obviously, only has eyes for you. You know how we’re supposed to act during these videos…”

As if on cue, filming cut on Zayn and Harry’s dancing scene, and both dropped all pretenses of dancing. They headed over to where Niall and Louis were stood, laughing and playfully shoving eachother as they walked. Niall watched the raven haired boy approach, all earlier jealousy forgotten as his boyfriend closed the gap left between them in two long strides. Zayn’s hands wrapped firmly around the Irishman’s waist, giving him a quick peck before acknowledging Louis.

“Hey Lou,” Zayn laughed as the boy fake pouted.

“Don’t I get a hello kiss?” Louis puckered up, blowing air kisses at the pair, before scoffing. “You two are sickening.”

Niall smiled contentedly, nuzzling his face into Zayn’s neck. Zayn continued his banter with Lou, but Niall made no attempt to listen to the two, instead discreetly sliding his tongue over the older boy’s collarbone. His boyfriend shivered visibly at the sudden feeling of cool tongue on his sun-warmed skin. Mention of his own name pulled Niall out of Zayn world and back to reality as he picked his head up to rejoin the conversation.

“He was really that jealous?” Harry asked incredulously.

Niall’s face reddened as he quickly caught onto to the fact that they were talking about his jealous fit a few minutes ago.

“Oh come on Harry, you act as if had no idea Niall turns proper green when another person so much as looks at Zayn.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows playfully to soften his words.

Zayn looked over to where his boyfriend was blushing uncontrollably, and he giggled softly as he nudged the younger boy’s head with his tanned chin. “I think he’s cuute when he’s jealous. Like, he becomes quite cuddly…a bit like an angry Oshawott, really.”

Niall stuck his tongue out, feigning annoyance at his three laughing friends, but the way his face flushed with happiness at the comparison gave him away. “Sorry lads, you know I can’t help myself. I mean, you’d have to be proper mad to not want Zayn. Look at those cheekbones…and I want them, and all of him actually, to myself. You know how much I hate sharing…”

It was Zayn’s turn to blush as he turned his head and caught Niall’s lips with a slow, deep kiss. A kiss far too intimate to be sharing in front of their friends, not that either of them cared.

In the midst of their kissing, they heard Louis stage whisper “Quick Harry, your shoe!” before being attacked by the curly haired boy and his deadly shoe. Louis cheered him on, yelling for them to “Get a room!”

The couple broke apart at the ambush, grinning. One arm still wrapped around Niall’s waist, Zayn used his other hand to easily push Harry away while saying, “C’mon then, let’s get back to the filming!”

 

* * *

 

Later, as they finished the video completely, Louis felt a brilliant plan forming in his mischievous mind. Inwardly, he congratulated himself. This was the best prank idea he’d had in **months**.

“Harry, Liam! Get your arses over here!” The brown-haired boy demanded.

He grinned as the boys came running over, both slowing down as they approached, looking weary. They knew Louis well enough by now to realize that the little sparkle in his eye meant he was up to something.

“What’s up Lou?” Liam asked slowly, as if afraid to hear his answer.

“I’ve got an idea boys.”

Both Liam and Harry sighed out loud, partially in defeat because they knew they’d been roped in and would have no say in the matter, and partially in relief because if he was confiding in them it meant that the prank wasn’t aimed at them.

“What is it _this_ time, Lou?” Harry drawled, holding out the word ‘this’ even longer than usual.

Louis ignored their sighs, still wearing his arrogant grin as he explained his plan. “It’s quite obvious how posessive Niall is over Zayn, yeah?” He waited a moment, allowing his bandmates to nod their agreement, before continuing. “Well then, lets really screw with him. We can all throw ourselves all over Zayn, and even better, when we go to America next week for the next leg of the Up All Night tour, Niall will be absolutely ragin’ if we’re all over his man _on stage_. I love seeing how massively angry blondie gets whenever anyone even looks at Zayn. Obviously, he’ll throw a proper fit and hilarity will ensue. Am I right or am I right?”

Louis literally watched his friends’ thought processes as their facial expressions changed from reluctant to considerate to surprised to excited. “That’s…” Liam began, “actually really brilliant, yeah. Yeah. I quite like that…”

Harry high-fived Louis, grinning wildly as he declared his participation. He straightened up and saluted, proclaiming, “I worship you, Louis Tomlinson.”

“As you should,” Louis replied smugly, before adding, “At ease soldier. We’ve certainly got out work cut out for us.” He looked around as neither Liam nor Harry moved, apparently awaiting further instruction. “Well come on then, let’s go! Break!”

All three scattered, in search of their Bradford friend, each wanting to be the one to kick off their Zayn love fest.

 

* * *

 

Niall laid on the bed in his and Zayn’s hotel room, feeling frustrated. It was their first night in America, and Zayn was out and about with _Liam_. Zayn was **Niall’s** boyfriend, therefore, logically, Zayn should be out with **Niall**. Whatever, Niall knew what the other boys said about him, and he was determined not be his usual jealous self.

_I mean, he’s out with Liam, right? Liam is one of my best mates. Obviously there’s nothing to worry about?_ Even Niall’s thoughts betrayed a hint of doubt, because let’s be honest, Liam is **fit**. _Stop that. Liam wouldn’t do anything. Atleast…I don’t **think** he would…_

Just then, the door to the room opened and Zayn and Liam spilled in giggling. Niall ignored the pang of jealousy in his chest and forced a smile. “Aye mates, what’s the craic? How was your night out?”

“Oh it was brilliant!” Liam smriked, throwing his arm around Zayn’s shoulders, “We had a blast.”

Anger reared up in Niall’s chest, and he walked over to where the two were stood, grabbing Zayn’s hips and pulling the taller boy towards him possessively. Who was Liam to put his arm around **Niall’s** boyfriend like that?

Once Zayn was safely back in his arms, Niall felt a sensation in his whole body similar to that of a fist unclenching; he relaxed and threw Liam a genuine smile, giving Zayn a quick peck on the cheek. “Ah sounds like you had quite a laugh! Glad you tossers had fun!” he laughed, acutely aware of how Zayn nuzzled his face into Niall’s neck.

“We did,” Zayn said, voice muffled from being pressed up against Niall, “Wish you could’ve come with, though.”

Liam coughed slightly, looking annoyed. “Alright, I’m off to bed then. G’night you two,” his voice suddenly changed as he took on an American southern accent, “See ya’ll in the mornin’!” He winked before backing ungracefully out of the room, letting the door shut with a thunk.

“M’tired, Nialler,” Zayn mumbled, and Niall led him to their bed.

“Ah jet lag’s a bitch. Get some sleep babe, first show of the North America part of the tour t’morrow. Can’t have ya tired for that now can we?”

“M’kay, sleep is good. Love you Ni, see ya in the morning,” Zayn pressed a lazy, sloppy kiss to Niall’s temple before rolling over.

Niall rolled over too, returning the sentiment quietly, before assuming the position of big spoon as both boys drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The door to Louis and Harry’s room burst open, an uncharacteristically angry Liam standing in the doorway. He threw himself on Harry’s bed, releasing an ugly half-groan-half-whine kind of noise.

“Alright there Liam?” Louis asked, amused, “you seem a bit outta sorts, yeah?”

Liam cracked a smiled, before sighing again. “This whole make-Niall-jealous thing actually isn’t as easy as I thought it’d be. Of course, when he can’t physically hold Zayn he goes Hulk, he’s absolutely fuming, but the second Niall gets his arms around him he becomes…pleasant and friendly and it’s ghastly!”

Louis snorted at the contradiction, but his brow furrowed in concern. He’d been experiencing similar difficulties when trying to carry out their scheme, and he knew Harry had been, too. The crinkles in his forehead deepened as he realized that none of his pranks had ever _failed_ before, and he determinedly decided that this would **not** be the exception to that.

While Louis sat, perplexed, attempting to come up with a way to salvage his prank, Harry’s mind hand apparently been working in overdrive. He let out an abrupt “Whoop!”, nearly falling off the bed in excitement. “I’ve got it, I’ve got it!”

“Well, out with it Styles!” Louis snapped sassily.

“We said we were going to flirt with Zayn on stage, right?” Louis nodded impatiently, he was annoyed and didn’t see how this related to the problem of Niall not getting jealous enough. Harry continued, his already slow drawl borderline agonizing, “The problem at the moment is Niall’s apparent lack of reaction, yeah? It has also been determined that Niall’s utter disinterest in our attempts to flirt with Zayn is because Niall is always able to have Zayn back in his arms within seconds. Well…onstage he **can’t** have Zayn in his arms.”

No more of an explanation was need nor was it given. Not given because Harry was, famously, a man a few words. Not needed because, well, **duh**. Louis berated himself, it was such a simple and obvious solution that it didn’t even need to be accounted for, if they had just carried out with the plan as intended it would have worked out fine.

Still, had it not been for Harry they might not have carried on with the plan at all. Liam must have been thinking the same thing, because before Louis got the chance, Liam nodded his head in approval, saying, “I knew we kept you around for a reason Haz.”

 

* * *

 

They were stood on the platform, preparing to be lifted onto stage for tonight’s show, and the could hear the screams of thousands of fans just above them. Each boy was buzzing with excitement and anticipation, the show was set to start in less than three minutes. “You ready, boys?” Louis asked, squeezing himself in between Zayn and Niall, throwing his arms around both.

Niall huffed, annoyed. He obviously loved performing, it gave him an adrenaline rush that was basically unparalleled, and he had dreamed of doing this his entire life. The only downfall to performances was that he couldn’t hold Zayn, couldn’t show the world that Zayn was his, management wouldn’t allow them to be open about their relationship. Even though he sort of understood the rule, that didn’t make it suck any less.

Right **now** , however, what annoyed him the most was that he no longer had Zayn’s body next to his. Louis **knew** that Niall liked to be with Zayn until the very last second, what was his problem?

Suddenly, they heard the screams of the fans counting down, along with the video that was undoubtedly announcing their arrival.

“5…4…3…2…1!”

The platform lifted them onto stage, and they were off. Niall shook off his annoyance and smiled wide at the crowd, at the people who got the boys to where they were today.

They immediately broke out into ‘Na Na Na’, with Zayn yelling, “Make some noise!” as the crowd erupted into a mixture of senseless screaming and singing at the top of their lungs.

Niall felt himself relaxing into the familiarity of it, truly enjoying himself as the chorus began.

“We’re like na na na, then we’re like yeah yeah yeah…”

Niall was bouncing up and down with the beat, running around stage in their loosely choreographed routine, touching hands with some of the girls in the front row. Just as he turned to run to the spot he was supposed to go to next, he got a glimpse of Harry blowing Zayn a kiss. Zayn playfully caught it and blew one back, winking at the curly-haired lad.

_A bit early for the flirting, yeah?_ Niall knew, they all do this every concert. It’s their way of keeping it interesting, changing it up, but still. _Usually they wait till **at least** the second song before breaking out the gay, though._ _Oh, shut up Niall._

He let out a little giggle at his idiotic inner monologue, eliciting the most adorable questioning look from Zayn, who was stood across from him on the stage.

Niall winked at him just as the song ended, and the crowd was going wild. They immediately transitioned into “I Wish” and the audience roared in response. “He takes your hand…” Zayn began. Liam turned from where he was stood, walking right up next to Zayn, breaking formation, and slid his arm around the dark haired boy’s waist.

_What the hell?_

Zayn turned and smiled at Liam as he finished up his line, and Liam stared at him intently as he began in on his part, “When you walk by, **I try to say it** ,” Liam was so close to Niall’s boyfriend that they could practically kiss.

Niall felt his eyes narrow as he, too, moved out of his designated position on stage and joined Zayn and Liam. Out of the corner of his eye, Niall could see Harry and Louis moving together, holding back giggles as they watched. He stood on the other side of Zayn and also wrapped is hand around his waist, so that the Bradford boy was wedged between an amused Liam and an angry Niall. Liam absolutely refused to let go, so Niall gave Zayn a little yank, pulling him out of Liam’s grasp as the note he was holding wavered a touch.

Niall felt his heart rate slow, finally letting go of Zayn and hopping towards the front of the stage as they sang the chorus. Why was everyone focusing their flirting efforts on Zayn?

Song after song, Zayn was the object of everyone’s attention. Louis made a point to grind up behind a very confused Zayn at least four times.

By the time they reached their first break/outfit change, Niall was practically seeing red. Louis nudged him wearing his infamous smirk, and blurted out, “You good there, Horan? You look a little tense…”

Niall glared at him, torn between going to find Zayn and ~~punching Louis out~~ telling Louis off. He chose the latter. “What the **hell** is going on out there?” the blonde all but growled, getting in Louis’ face.

Louis snickered, not threatened by the thin Irishman, “No idea what you’re talking about mate.”

“No idea my arse!” Niall snarled, anger seeping out of his every word.

He was about to continue when their tour manager called, “Time to get back out there boys!”

Niall threw Louis a scathing look before rearranging his features into what he hoped was an expression of contained excitement. The fans weren’t stupid, they would be able to tell if he went out there raging. He glimpsed over to catch Zayn and Harry laughing at something with their arms around each other and had to force himself scowling.

It only got worse from there. Every single song one or more of the other boys were pushing themselves up against Zayn, or singing to him, or blowing him kisses. Whenever Niall tried to get near his boyfriend, one of the other boys, usually Louis, would spot him and put his arm around the angry blonde and Niall would have to pretend to be happy about him when really all he wanted to fucking do was kiss Zayn.

When they answered Twitter questions a little later, each question that came up was related back to Zayn somehow.

“What do you all do on the tour bus? Sent in by Olivia, Upper Balcony, Row T, Seat 32. Hello Olivia!” Liam called out, and they could hear a distant scream out in the audience that could only be Olivia herself. Liam continued, “We’re all massive cuddlers, actually. So we spend a lot of time doing that. Zayn is quite brilliant at cuddling…” He looked over at Zayn and winked, as Zayn just gave him a confused smile back.

It was all Niall could do to stop himself from flipping Liam off right there, and he was sure his smile was closer to a manic Joker-esque grin than it was to a happy grin.

When the couch came out and Zayn sat on it to sing his solo in ‘Moments’, Louis ran over and laid on the couch, head in Zayn’s lap, stroking the tan boy’s chin as he busted out his held note perfectly.

Niall was frustrated, and not just in an angry way. It there was ever a time Niall could consider himself sexually frustrated, now would be the time. All he wanted was to grab his boyfriend and pull him off stage so he could ravish him. Or it could happen onstage if necessary, whatever.

Liam, Harry, and Louis were getting more and more kinky as the show went on. Harry made a point to blatantly bursh Zayn’s crotch each and every time the older boy walked by. Louis kept shamelessly grabbing Zayn’s ass hungrily, at one point even causing Zayn to let out a surprised yelp in the middle of his solo. Liam, ever the conservative one of the group, didn’t get kinky but felt it would be okay to kiss Zayn on the cheek.

Niall was so angry his thoughts were incoherent. Every time one of the idiots made a pass at Zayn, they quickly looked Niall’s way, gauging his reaction. They were toying with him, and even blinded by rage Niall could tell what was happening.

Apparently, Niall’s rage was directly related to his desire, because by the end of the show he was sporting a semi that was just barely hidden by his baggy pants. He couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel and remind Zayn who he belonged to. Throughout the encore, in which they sang ‘I Want’, Niall was absolutely ravenous. He sang the words with fire dancing in his eyes, the repeated line “I want, I want, I want,” taking on a meaning for him that was entirely different from the one the writers intended.

When the song ended, Niall couldn’t even bring himself to thank the crowd, he was sure that if he tried to speak it would come out as a snarl, and he loved his fans too much to do that to them. As the icing on the cake, just as they were about to leave the stage, Harry waltzed up to **Niall’s** Zayn, firmly cupping his ass that belonged to **Niall** , and leaning in to lick the sensitive spot behind Zayn’s ear, the spot where **Niall** always licked.

He turned on his heel, not even bothering to wait for the other boys, and stormed off the stage, not even bothering to look back. Furious didn’t even begin to describe Niall’s emotion, disregarding the fact that he now had a full fledged boner.

He didn’t even stop to collect his things from the dressing room, Paul would take care of that or something. Whatever. He slid into the car, palming himself through his trousers, and thanked God that the hotel was only a two minute drive away.

The rest of the boys entered the car shortly after, and Niall wasted no time in grabbing Zayn’s wrist and pulling the older boy forcefully into his lap.

“Wha- Niall?” Zayn stuttered, confused and surprised. Niall responded by pushing his lips hard against his boyfriend’s. He felt Zayn’s mouth go momentarily slack and heat rush to his cheeks as he realized what was pressed up against the side of his leg.

Niall could hear the amused snorts from his band members, clearly pleased with themselves. He ignored them as rage flared up again, and he kissed Zayn harder, grabbing his hips.

Zayn moaned into Niall’s mouth, causing Niall to smirk as the older boy readjusted himself so he was sitting properly on Niall’s lap, facing him fully, legs on either side of him. He grinded his hips against Niall’s hard on, and Niall placed his hand desperately on Zayn’s growing bulge.

“My God,” Liam said suddenly, clearly uncomfortable, “There are other people here you know.”

Niall pulled away from the kiss, breathing ragged, and looked at the other boys with fury and lust and passion burning in his eyes. Just touching Zayn wouldn’t be enough to placate Niall this time, he needed to be inside Zayn. “I know, that’s the point,” Niall responded quitely, venom dripping from his words, “Apparently you fuckers need to be reminded who Zayn belongs to.” Zayn whimpered in desire, before quickly covering his mouth in embarrassment.

Liam, Louis, and Harry recoiled in surprise; Niall never got seriously angry…let alone scary. At the moment, however, he was absolutely terrifying.

Just then, the car came to a halt in front of the hotel. Niall grabbed Zayn’s hand, letting go right as they exited the car, and together they shamelessly pushed through the crowd making no attempt to hide their arousal. They sprinted up the steps, not willing to waste any time waiting for the elevator, and were soon shoving open the door to their shared third floor hotel room.

They let them door slam shut behind them as Niall threw Zayn on the bed roughly. He ripped off his own clothing before doing the same to Zayn, clawing at the tan boys shirt and pants, undoubtedly leaving scratch marks all over. Niall’s hands grasped Zayn’s arms, pinning him down to the bed. He threw his full weight on Zayn and crashed their already swollen lips together once more. Both boys were moaning incessantly at the feeling of friction between their erections, and soon Niall was biting on Zayn’s neck, leaving bite marks wherever his teeth pressed. He sucked hard at the hollow where Zayn’s sexy jawline met his ear, a large purple mark already forming.

Niall leaned up, breathing into Zayn’s ear, “I’m gonna leave my mark all over your body, so no one ever forgets the you’re mine again, yeah?”

“Yes babe,” Zayn whined, “Now get on with it, would you?”

Niall smirked at his boyfriend’s desperation, and dragged his teeth down Zayn’s neck and chest, twisting his nipples forcefully, eliciting a satisfying moan/gasp. Niall suddenly gripped Zayn’s thighs and placed tan knees on pale shoulders. He shoved his hand in Zayn’s face and ordered, “Spit!” Zayn obliged, spitting into the blonde’s hand. Niall added his own saliva to the mix, coating his fingers in it and immediately shoving two into Zayn.

The Bradford boy bucked his hips up at the sudden intrusion, before relaxing and allowing Niall to push a third finger in. Niall curled and uncurled his fingers quickly, leaving Zayn gasping and begging, “More!”

Niall rubbed what remained of their substitute lube onto his own cock, already glistening with pre-cum. He grasped Zayn’s hips, leaving finger bruises all over, before pushing himself through the tough ring of muscles. Zayn wanted it so bad he only waited a moment before nodding at the Irishman, signaling him to start.

With the added leverage of having Zayn’s legs propped up by his shoulder’s, Niall was able wrap his fingers around a tanned, muscular ass and thrust hard into Zayn. Zayn sucked in a breath, trying to push himself forward but finding it difficult at the angle. He relaxed as best as he could, enjoying it, and let Niall take complete control.

Niall surged forward again, pushing deeper as he hit Zayn’s sensitive prostate, as indicated by a pleased gasp emanating from the older boy. Niall smirked, pushing forward again and again, slamming into that same spot in Zayn.

“Niall…” he choked out, hands gripping the bed around him, “I’m gonna…!”

Niall reached forward and grabbed his cock while continuing to shove into the boy. He moved his hand at a pace even quicker than the one he was setting with his hips, causing a conflict in Zayn that was almost unbearable. With one last tug from Niall, Zayn’s body shook with the most intense orgasm he’d had since…well, ever. As Zayn was coming over Niall’s hand and his own stomach, Niall kept pulling out and pushing into Zayn harder and harder, his face twisted in concentration and pleasure.

“Close,” Niall panted. Zayn could already feel himself getting sore from the internal friction, and without warning he clenched hard around Niall. Niall shuddered and came into Zayn, his juices dripping everywhere as he pulled out.

Zayn let his legs fall from Niall’s shoulders, and Niall hovered over his sex god for a moment, appraising his work. Red and purple marks littered tan skin and Niall smiled contentedly, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to each and every mark.

Once he finished, he stood up and extended a hand for Zayn to grab. “Let’s go get cleaned up and then cuddle the night away, yeah?”

Zayn took the outstretched hand willingly, cringing as he stood up. “Yeah,” Zayn smiled in spite of the pain because, **hell** , that was worth it.

 

* * *

 

When Niall woke up the next morning, he found his beautiful boyfriend tucked peacefully in his arms. He laid there for a few minutes comfortably, cherishing the moment and reveling in the fact that Zayn was his forever, when suddenly his own stomach growled louder than he had last night.

He blushed a little, remembering just how angry he actually had been, before his thoughts were interrupted again by his persistent stomach. He pulled his arms carefully from around the sleeping form next to him and made his way downstairs to breakfast.

“Nailler, mate, have you killed Zayn!?” Louis asked sarcastically when Niall entered the room.

Niall rolled his eyes, all anger from the previous night forgotten. “Lou, if I had killed someone last night you can bet it wouldn’t have been Zayn,” Niall joked, shoving the brown haired boy playfully.

Just then, Zayn came hobbling into the room, and all eyes fell on him.

His hair was sticking up in all directions, bites and bruises all over his neck and shoulders peeking out from under his v-neck t-shirt sloppily thrown on. He staggered into the room and took the seat next to Niall, an aggravated hiss leaving his lips as he lowered himself into the chair.

Louis, Harry, and Liam all whipped their heads around to look at each other, wide-eyed and mouths gaping open. Niall observed their shock with a smirk, and pulled the aching boy beside him onto his lap, mouth going to one of the bruises he left last night. He sucked on in thoughtfully, Zayn whimpering quietly as their three friends slowly turned back to look at them again.

Niall returned their gazes with a cheeky smile, “Problem?”


End file.
